planetcutezomefandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Child
Wicked Child Is a fan-fiction written by yours truly. It tells a story about Twin Brothers who which are manifests from Light and Dark Gods. They have been set on Planet Cutezome in the middle ages, here they were raised by the Trudderian Preacher Maximus Angelo, with his wife, Wendylyn Hannable. Devon and Daniel were the desired names the couple wanted. The Story spreads out to 9 short Chapters namely: Ch1 - It Begins with A Growl Ch2 - Speeding Up Ch3 - My Power is Immense Ch4 - Forest of Goons Ch5 - Breaking in Entering Ch6 - Bloody Tears(Castlevania Reference) Ch7 - Full Circles of Balance Ch8 - Tower of Twilights Ch9 - Manifests Collide Chapter 1 begins, as the Twins were set on upon the Trudderian Church by the Light and Dark Gods disguised as Mysterious Businessmen. Chapter 2 shows the growth of the Twins as time passes by, this is also when Daniel Starts his evil Campaign at the Age of 18. Chapter 3 illustrates a Four-Year War between the Trudderians and Daniel's Creatures of the Dark. This is when Devon issues the "The Push of the Sieged." In which all of his colleagues die from except for him. The Dawn Before the Push, he receives the Holy Broad Sword. Chapter 4 travels with Devon's lost thoughts as he is as well in a double-whammy between his sanity and the Thick Trudderian Forest. There is an optional story in which he meets the Countess Mistress whom which gets possessed by Daniel, no matter how much Dark Magic Protection in her own Room is. Chapter 5 makes image of Devon single-handedly going through Daniel's front door entrance. And meeting Alucard(from SoTN) due to a reality rift caused by Daniel's powers. Chapter 6 is where Devon somewhat reflects on how the Castle's structure closely relates to his Brother. As he travels from room to room, corridor to corridor; he had a conclusion that this is bigger than the forest itself. Chapter 7 gets the emotion of Daniel's anger. And his Agony shall be experienced to all people in the universe. It also shows that Daniel is a pet-lover, since no Cutezome will dare to contradict him at the time. Chapter 8 flowed with Devon's final assault and his slow march towards Daniel's throne room. He fights Alucard due to his disbelief in Devon's intentions and on what he really is. Alucard abruptly stops the fight after sustaining Critical Bruises and Cuts. Chapter 9 ignites the tension with the FINAL SHOWDOWN between the brothers. Devon wins, but his brother is still alive, his Physical Form might have been taken away but his essence still lives on. The story ends with Devon watching Daniel's Throne Room explode from an Overlooking cliff(A standard CV image). Alucard comes in to speak to Devon, that while he was in the Castle he found some scriptures that instructs him on how to go back to his own dimension. "We shall not Meet again--" Alucard sternly holds up on Devon. Alucard leaves the scene while Devon continues to look on and story ends. Questionable Harmony Is a sequel to the fan fiction. It continues from where Devon last left off, the Overlooking cliff. At the beginning, Devon retraces his steps. And find what's missing in his mood, he found no satisfaction that his brother was "Defeated." He then goes down from the cliff using the narrow tunnels on which how he got there on the first place. He accidentally strays off to the Deep Forests, which he was lost again. Though, after awhile of finding his way through. He finds a Performer he remembers from his childhood, Nicolas Belluminus(No relation to Nicolas Cabinette). He approaches him in grave honor to meet his idol but, Nicolas, senses the noise and jumps away and brandishes his whip towards Devon. Devon takes a small back-step a merely avoids the Whip as it snaps in sharp tone. The two fight it out, until like Alucard, Nicolas stops the battle. And says to Devon, that he made his point. He guides Devon out of the Deep Forest with a clear road to Trudder Village, Nicolas though, decides to stay in the Forest as it's his 'Responsibility' to preserve it for it's beauty. He checks on how the Countess Mistress was doing, he went into her Mansion. And found out that she's okay, And that she wants to pay you back by giving you a place to stay for the rest of Devon's time. She decides to put you in a room right below her. After 2 weeks, Devon(now in a prim Gentleman's suit), remembers his lacking and so, he decides to leave the Mistress but promises to visit or stay from time to time. Devon reaches the remains of Trudder City, only 12 people survived the war; 7 of which are soldiers, 2 women, 2 working men and a Little girl. "The City is Starting To Looking a Wee bit better now that we starting rebuilding and finding more survivors beneath the rumble" -- One of the Working Men "GAHHH! Oh, t-t-tis an honor, Captain Devon." -- One of Morally-Shattered Soldiers "*sniff* *sniff* Where is my mother? My Father? My Older Brother?" -- The Little Girl "What horrible tragedy the war has left..." -- One of the Women As Devon helps to find survivors, he sees a shadow up in an Alchemy Laboratory of the Majestic Academy for Young Girls. He thinks to himself, "Who would survive in a dangerous place such as an Alchemy Laboratory after a tragic war?" He finds a mysterious Sorceress that refers to herself, Myscrina. Myscrina, uses telepathy to know what Devon's true desires are and says: Myscrina: I bet thou dost feel empty after defeating thy own brother. Devon: How dost thou knoweth of my own fate? Myscrina: I read thy deepest of thoughts, Oh Holy Light of the Gods... Devon: *groans* If thou claims the truth of my thoughts, I presume thou dost know the solution. Myscrina: Yes. But, I need tasks for you to do first. After 6 weeks of doing errands, Myscrina comes to tell Devon: Myscrina: Thou has doneth well, Devon. Now all of the Elements are in place! Devon: ... Myscrina: May the powers of the Dark, coarse through these walls and through this makeshift body. Rise and give me your true powers! *Flash* Devon: You, you've used me to bring upon yourself the darkness? What ARE YOUR INTENTIONS!? Mortals have no place in handling of these kinds of... Malevolence! Myscrina: Ha! Ha! Ha! She starts to attack Devon with the powers she acquired. But then, Devon barely wins. And spares Myscrina in a form of forgiveness; Myscrina: I do not understand it. Is this what all Daniel can offer? Devon: Foolish Woman! What have thou made a problem? You have brought upon Uncontrollable power, Mortals cannot simply get their hands of such power with completely consuming them within it. Myscrina: *cough* DAMN YOU! THAT. THAT DOESN'T HINDER ME!!! Daniel: Hee Hee Hee. He is right. Myscrina: You! You offered me power! Daniel: Rubbish! I never offered you anything you delusional woman! Be off with YOU! Essence Decimation! Myscrina dies completely, Her body, her soul and her mind. Devon: How destructive. Daniel: As for you brother, we are meant to balance the world of this power. Side by Side as Dark and Light. We are merely tools of the Gods. Excuse me, this world has seen enough light already. Muhahahahahahahahaha! *to be continued* The Missing Piece A fictional "what if" story. This takes place 2 years later after Wicked Child and Questionable Harmony. Devon goes missing, and Daniel is rumored to rise up again. Berus Looven, an Aristocrat of the New Hierarchy of Trudder, informs the King. The King thinks it is not wise for him to use his own men once more, since they have still scarred memories from the Previous War. So, the King offers Berus a Light Sword called, Driven Edge. Berus, assumes to believe that he is alone in the search of Devon. But, before he leaves, the King presented himself in front of his Office and said to 'take-in' the Bolt Jewel. Which merged onto his right palm in a form of an illustration. He tries to find an old friend from the Majestic Academy for Young Girls, Marie Connelly to join him and to practice more Sorcery on her own. But, she more likely joins because of paranoia and her concern for her missing father, Landon Connelly, she thinks it has something to do with the disappearances of people lately. Nicolas Belluminus is as well featured in this one too as the 'Myth Expert' of the story. Cutezomepuppeteer 14:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC)